Life Goes On
by THESUiTExViDA
Summary: Oliver died.Lily and Miley are pregnant.Jake leaves Miley.Secrets being kept.See how life goes for Miley and Lily and there 14 year old children.And what has been haunting them for all these years.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm going to try to balance to fanfics..&& ii hope it works out.**

**Chapter 1:**

**My Only Hope**

Life hasn't really changed for Lily Truscott and Miley Stewart.It's been the same for 15 years, wake up,get breakfast ready,wake up the kids.Same ol' same ol'.Having a baby wasn't really different just the crying,whining,spending,you know the **mom** stuff.They were 32 years old with 14 year old children.Sometimes it was hard, but in the end of the day they were still happy to be alive.

''MOM!!!!'' yelled a brunette with hazel going down the stairs

''What Kiley'' yelled Miley finishing making her pancakes

''Where the heck is my blue halter top.''

''It's dirty''Miley told her

''AHHH'' Kiley yelled ''What am I going to do now!!''

''Why don't you wear that pink one Grandpa Robbie gave you'' Miley told

''Mom thats like commiting suicide'' Kiley said

''Hey be nice''

She just rolled her eyes. Then Lily came in from her morning jog.

''Good morning''

''Good morning'' Miley said

''AHHH'' Kiley yelled once more

''First day of school troubles''

Miley nodded

''Good thing I had a boy'' she chuckled

Then came in a boy with chestnut chocolate hair and brown eyes with a skateboard.

''Good Morning''

The boy kissed both of the women on the cheek.

Kiley yelled again.

''It seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.''

Kiley came downstairs.

''Oliver which one looks good on me the Orchid or the Lime Green'' she said pointing at the shirts

''The Lime Green brings out the color of your eyes'' said Oliver in the gayest voice he could make

Kiley just punched him on the arm.

''We're going to be late.'' Oliver said to Kiley ''I don't want to be late for the first day of High School''

''I know Oliver hold your horses''

Oliver just rolled his eyes he looked at his phone.

''Emily coming in ten!'' he said as he opened the door

''I'm like so stoked for high school'' said the dirty blond picking up her skateboard

''So am I.''

''How do I look'' Kiley said coming down the stairs

''Fab-u-lous'' Oliver said in another gay accent

''Aunt Lily you better watch out he may turn queer right before your eyes''

Oliver rolled his eyes.Kiley and Emily just laughed.Before they knew they left.

''It just feels like yesterday.'' Miley closed her eyes remembering her,Lily,and Oliver getting ready for the first day of school.

''Yah it does.''

Silence roamed them.

''Have work today'' Miley asked Lily

''No you''

''Nope.''

**_Flashback_**

''Oliver don't go'' Lily pleaded

''Lily let go''

''No I wont''

He looked into her blue eyes.He couldn't leave her.Not now.

''Lily you have to''

''Oliver why are you doing this to me, why drugs Oliver,why?.'' she cried ''Your not the same, I miss the old Oliver.''

He paused for a moment

''Lily I love you don't forget that.''

Lily just nodded.

''Love you too''

Next day Lily got a miss period.She was scared and in disbelief, was she really pregnant.She went to the pharmacy and got a test.She went to her bathroom and took a deep breath.She left it there for 5 minutes.She looked at the test and began to cry.She was pregnant with Oliver's child.She called him up...no answer.She called Miley..no answer.Then her phone begins to ring.

''Miley thank God'' she said

''Lily you have to get here'' she heard Miley's voice something was wrong

When she went their, there where a bunch of people at Miley's Jackson's new girlfriend,even Amber and Ashley!

''What's going on'' she asked, everyone was crying so she knew something terrible happend ''Where's Oliver I have to talk to him''

She saw Oliver's mom crying with his father.

''Lily... Oliver is dead'' Miley said

''No he can't be, he was just here-no he can't, your lying.'' Lily just said

''Lily calm down''

''He's not dead,HE'S NOT DEAD!!'' Jackson,Cooper,and Jake took Lily to Miley's room.

''He's not dead'' she kept saying and crying.

''He died in a car accident''said Jake ''They can't find his body.''

''Maybe he escaped.'' she said trying to take away the tears

''Its impossible the car exploded''

Lily just started to laugh.

''Is this some sort of joke''

''Lily are you ok.'' Copper added

''Just sw-'' she began to vomit

''Lily'' Miley said coming into her room

Jackson got a bucket.

''I think you have to leave us alone.''

The boys left.

''Miley remember how were best friends and we tell each other everything.''

''Yea'' Miley told her

''Well guess what I'm pregnant,with Oliver's baby.''

''No Lily,that's impossible.''

''Well it is.'' she said as she wiped her tears,she suddenly began to vomit.

''Lil, don't you worry im going to be the best auntie ever and were going to take care of the baby together.''

''I'm sort of happy I'm having a baby.It's the only thing I have left from Oliver.'' she said as she touched her stomach

''Lily,im worried.''

''Why'' she asked

''Jake and I had unprotected...sex'' she said ''And I haven't gotten my period.''

Lily looked at Miley.

''Miley were seniors we can't both be having babies.''

''Well I think we are Lily..we are'''

**A/N:Wow everyone is pregnant.Everyone may be wondering why is every story have to do with drugs,pregnancy,etc.I just love writing about stories that can really relate to real life.That's why most of my stories seem like if they've been written by the Lifetime Channel.So im going to try to have two stories running at the same time.Keep the reviews coming:MUAH:**


	2. Something More

**Thanx for the reviews.Oliver is Lily's child.Kiley's is Miley's.And Emily is just there friend.  
**

**Chapter 2::**

**Something More**

You want to get a coffee.'' Lily asked Miley

''Sure.''

**_Flashback_**

Well Miley was pregnant, and was scared she finally was going to tell Jake when. She opened the door and saw Jake with a girl.

''No.'' Miley said

''Miley'' he said

Miley fainted. When she woke up she saw Jake.

''Leave me alone Jake I never want to see your face again in my life!''

''Miles, let me explain...'' Jake said chasing her

''Jake Ryan it's over.'' she ripped the necklace he gave her for there anniversary and left.

_**Flashback**_

''Heard Jake's coming out with a new movie.''

Miley didn't say anything.

''You know that you have to face him someday.''

Miley just looked at her magazine.

''Cool.'' Miley said

''You finished'' Lily asked Miley

''Yeah''

**_Flashback_**

Lily was in the hospital and was about to give birth.

''You can do this Lil'' Miley told her

''No I can't'' she simply told Miley

''You can'' Miley looked into her eyes ''For Oliver''

''For Oliver.''

Then they heard a cry.

''Omigod'' Lily said

''Lily,I think my water just broke.''

An hour later, Miley and Lily were in the hospital room.

''Miles'' Lily asked

''Yeah'' she said watching the baby

''What are you going to name her.''

''Kiley Marie Stewart.'' she rocked the baby

''Why not Ryan.''

''Lily like I would put her last name Ryan..what's your babies name.''

''Oliver Oscar Oken'' she told Miley

''Lovely, wow she looks like her dad.''

''So does Oliver.'' she looked deeply in his eyes ''What's going to happen to Hannah''

''I dunno Lily, I dunno.''

**A/N: Thank uu 4 the reviews. Oh yah Oliver died or did he??? So ii need some more reviews:PEACE:**

**_  
_**


	3. Guess Who's Back

**Oliver losing his memory thts an awesome idea!But I dunno if i should use it...**

**Chapter 3:**

**Guess Who's Back**

It was 3:30 and Miley and Lily were expecting Oliver and Kiley to come to home.Suddenly Kiley slams the door on Oliver's face.

''I hate you'' she yelled at him

''Right back at ya'' he yelled back

''Woah Woah what's the problem here.'' Miley asked trying to calm them down

''He's the problem your ruining my life!'' Kiley told Oliver

''Tell me what happend.'' Miley asked them

''Ok let me tell you what really happend'' said Oliver ''Ok I was talking to Mark Coppeta-''

''Mark Coppeta the hot freshmen quaterback.'' Kiley told them

''Let me finish..remember when Kiley peed in her pants in Target in the 6th grade.''

''Yes.''

''It slipped''

''Oliver!'' Lily told him

''Well you haven't heard the rest...so little Miss Goody Goody Kiley told Rosie Galvin about the time I accidently wipped my butt with Clorox cleaning wipes.''

''Ouch'' Miley said

''Yah OUCH'' Kiley simply said

Then Kiley's phone rang.She picked up the pink cellphone and answered it, it was Emily.

''What's up Em.''

Miley took a slice of chocolate cake.

''No way!!!'' Kiley said jumping around in circles ''Uhh, I'll ask..BYE.''

She shut the phone.Kiley was dancing everywhere

''Why are you so excitied.'' Miley asked with her mouth full of cake.

''Jake Ryan's movie is premiering in the Malibu thetar and Emily got us passes to meet him!!!!'' Kiley said with excitement

Miley felt woozy.

''Mom, you alright.'' Kiley asked.

Miley was now choking on her chocolate cake and turned blue.

''SOME ONE DO SOMETHING'' yelled Kiley

Lily did the himeleck on Miley.A chocolate ball spit out of her mouth.Oliver looked at it with discust

''Mom you alright?'' asked Kiley

''Kiley Marie you are not going to that premier''

''Mom why not!''

''Because I said so.''

''But this is a once in a lifetime event!! How come Oliver can go and not me.''

''Kiley that is my final answer.''

''I HATE ALL OF YOU!!'' she ran upstairs crying

Lily gave Oliver a look.

''I'll go upstairs.''

After he left Lily gave Miley a look.

''What..I'm protecting her.''

''Miley, your not protecting her your making things worse...sooner or later she is going to face him, your going to face him.''

''I know it's not like he's going to recognize her..I bet he never knew I was pregnant.'' she said ''Let me go upstairs''

Miley went up and knocked on Kiley's door.

''Kiley...we need to talk''

''Ok'' she opened the door

''Well I've been thinking and..''

''And what''

''And I think you should goto the premier.''

''I love you,love you,love you.'' she kissed her mom

''Wait, but promise me if Jake ask you anything don't answer him ok promise.''

''Promise.''

_**Premiere**_

''I'm so excited to meet Jake how does my hair look'' asked Kiley

''Awesome'' said Emily

''Why are you guys so fed up he's just a celebrity just like us..OMIGOD IT'S HIM'' said Oliver, the girls rolled his eyes.

''You must be Emily Myers and who are your friends.'' said the blond man

''Oh this is Kiley Stewart and Oliver Oken''

Jake paused a second.

''Mr. Ryan'' Emily said

''Your Kiley Stewart'' He said slowly

''The one and only''

''You look so much like your mother and father''

''That's what everyone says'' she blushed

He just simply gave her a tight hug.Kiley didn't know what was going on, but it's not like everyday you get free hugs from celebrities.His eyes then shifted to Oliver.

''Oliver Oken, your just like your father.''

''How do you know our parents'' Oliver asked

Jake was trying to make up an excuse.

''Oh we went to school together.''

''My mom going to school with Jake Ryan'' Kiley said ''Were you guys enemies or something because she didn't want me to come here.''

''She didn't'' Jake asked

''She can be so stubborn sometimes people say that I get that from her.''

''Yah she was a little stubborn'' Jake laughed remembering the times him and Miley had together.

''But I can't blame her you know raising me all by myself, but then again aunt Lily.''

''Do you know what happend to your fathers'' he asked Oliver and Kiley

''They never told us.''

Then it was silent.

''How bout if I bring you guys out to eat.''

''Wow Jake Ryan asking us to eat this doesn't happen every day'' Oliver said

''Yah aren't you like sort of annoyed you know meeting us'' Kiley said

''No meeting you guys is the best thing that has happend to me in a long long time'' Jake simply said

And then they were off...

**A//N:Jake is back!! YAH!! I wonder whats going to happen now! Oh yeah I want to say congrats to Miley for winning the KCA'S. :PEACE:**


	4. Since You've Been Gone

**Everyone has awesome ideas and thank you so much for the reviews.I'm so glad you liked it!!Ooh yeah Jake knows thats his child.  
**

**Chapter 4:**

**Since You've Been Gone**

**After they ate Jake offered them a ride home.First they brought Emily home.**

''Jake I can't believe you were friends with my mom'' she said ''She is so boring and your so fun.''

''Well what can I say opposites attract'' he just told her admiring her smile

''Did you and aunt Miley date?'' Oliver asked playing with the buttons in the limo

''To tell you the truth we did''

''What my mom Ms.Miley Boring Stewart dated the Zombie Slayer this is so wierd''

''Why is that'' Jake asked

''Because you are so fun and she is so not.''

They finally arrived to Kiley's house.

''Mind if I come in'' Jake said getting out of the limo

''No It's ok.''

Kiley then took her keys, put it in. Jake slowly looked at the key twisting in about a minute he was going to see the love of his life again.

''Anyone home?'' Kiley asked a she took out her keys

''Yah'' Lily said going down the stairs ''I was jus-'' she looked at Jake she couldn't believe her eyes

''Jake Ryan is that you'' she said running up to him

''Lily'' he ran up to her

''Look at you gorgeous than ever'' he told at her

She simply blushed.

''What's going on her-'' It was Miley she looked at Jake, he was right there in front of her infront of their child.She looked at his blond hair,oh his blond hair.He looked amazing.She saw his eyes widened.She felt sick.

''I think I'm going to be sick.''

''Mom!'' Kiley said

''Miley..'' Jake ran up to her

''Your here and Kiley is with you.''

''You just need to lay down'' he told her while holding her

''Don't you tell me to lay down and don't touch me'' she pushed Jake

Miley gave Lily a look that said get everyone out

''Why don't we go upstairs.''

''Ok..Ok.'' said Kiley ''Bye Jake nice meeting you'' she hugged Jake.Miley tried not to smile but it just appeared on her face.

''How are you'' said Jake

''Fine'' Miley looked at the door

''She's beautiful'' he said

''I know''

''Miley stop doing this to me you know how much this hurts.''

''What hurts Jake, that you left me!''

''I left you, your the one that left me...you didn't even give me time to explain.''

She looked into his deep blue eyes.

''Explain what!''

''Never mind.''

''It's hard enough for me raising her on my own''

''Well maybe if I knew I had a daughter.''

''Who told you.''

''Saw Cooper he was working on one of my productions told me everything, do you know how it felt knowing I had a daughter that didn't know that was born.'' he told her with anger

''Sorry didn't see it that way.''

''Well know you do.''

Silence.

''She is my daughter..'' said Miley

''You mean our I can take custody.'' Jake said

''You wouldn't.''

''Think twice Miley Stewart..''

''How about your career how bout that If everyone knew that Jake Ryan had a daughter.''

''I don't care'' he said ''What else doesn't she know..that your Hannah Montana.''

He looked at Miley she was speechless

''Miles,don't tell me she doesn't know your Hannah.''

''Not yet'' she said

''So many secrets.'' It was silence ''You know that I'm still in love with you.''

She didn't say anything

''Everyday I think of you and your smile.''

He went up to her and started to kiss her neck.She closed her eyes thinking about the past.What went so wrong.

Then the door bell rang.

''I'll get that'' Miley opened the door.There was a man that looked like he was in his forties or so.Black hair with a white smile.He looked sort of like McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy.

''Thomas.'' Miley hugged the man

''Hey babe.'' He kissed her

When Jake saw them kissed his heart beated. Mile in love with another man.He wanted to smack the man right in the face.

''Oh Thomas this is Jake Ryan we used to be classmates.''

''Hello Jake'' he put out his hand

He shook it slowly and looked at the man with stern eyes.

''Love the movies'' Thomas said

''Well I have to go'' said Jake ''See you later.''

''See you later'' said Miley, she closed her eyes once again trying to fight the tears.

''You ok'' asked Thomas

''Just fine.'' she said

When Jake got home he locked himself in his room.He took a photo album a video camera and cassettes.He played the video camera which showed Miley and him at the park.

''Now go'' Jake said

''It's on'' Miley asked

''Yah''

''What's your name'' Jake asked

''Miley Stewart'' she answered back

''And where do you see yourself in the future''

''Having a happy life, having a family, and being with you.''

''Me?'' Jake asked

''No Oliver''she said ''Yah you''

''How bout you what do you see in the future.'' she said

''You''he looked at her ''You are my future.''

''Aww baby'' she gave him a kiss

Jake paused right when they were kissing.And began to cry.He then took out some vodka and whiskey and began to drink.He saw a picture of Miley and Him holding hands,and hugged it.

''Were did we go,what happend'' he said

And that was enough.

**A/N: I personally loved writing this chapter.LOLIVER next Chapter so heads up on the Oliver mystery.Thank you fro the reviews!! Love em' all. :peace:**


	5. Here Without You

**Thank you so much.For the reviews!!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Here Without You**

Lily was knitting, she looked at the window.It was the 15th anniversary of Oliver's death.Oliver came in the house.

''Mom, you kay.'' asked Oliver

''Yes.'' Lily said

''You sure.''

''I said yes Oliver.'' she yelled at Oliver

''Chillax '' Oliver said ''Well guess what today is a special day.''

''Why is that?''

''I found a hundred dollars on the floor, gave it to the principle, no one claimed it and it's mine.''

''Wow Oliver!''

''So I was thinking about bringing you to dinner.''

''Oliver thank you so much.'' she said

''No prob.'' he hugged his mother ''You deserve it so get dressed.''

Lily went upstairs and got dressed.She went downstairs.

''Beautiful.''

They went into Lily's car.

''Mom I was thinking.'' he paused ''About dad.''

Lily lost control, her mind was racing.Oliver finally speaking about his father.

''Mom!'' he said ''You alright''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She took the stirring wheel and drove.

''I want to know more, I want to know Mom'' he looked into the sky ''I want to know.''

Suddenly they passed were Oliver was burried.She tried not to look to her left and tried not to cry.

''He was a good man.''

''Mom, I know he was a good man I want to know how he was,what he liked, what we have alike.''

Lily didn't answer.

''Mom you there.''

''Yes Oliver, can we just enjoy the night.''

And they did.

It was late at night, and Oliver was thinking.

_Who is my father, does he know I'm alive, is he dead._

He sneaked into his mother's room.He took some photo albums, and took them into his room.

He opened the book he saw pictures of a boy with his mother.The boy that looked like himself he looked at him with disbelief.The he flipped the page he couldn't believe it.He read the caption _**''18 year old dies in Car accident.'' **_

He read ''Oliver Oken 18,...'' he stopped.

''No'' he said under his breath ''I goto get out of here.''

He took his back pack and filled it with his clothes.He took a piece of paper and wrote something to his mother.

And he was off.

Miley woke up.It was Saturday which was relief, she got out of bed.She saw Kiley sleeping which was good.She was going to get the newspaper.She opened the door...

''Jake.''

''Scare ya.'' He pushed his blond hair back.Oh his blond hair.

''Yes, can I get my newspaper please.'' she asked trying to take the newspaper from Jake's hand.

''No.''

''Jake,were not teenagers anymore.''

''And that's the problem.'' he took her into him.She felt his breath on her.Minty fresh like always.

''I'm d-''

''Your dating someone.'' he said

Her phone rang.She heard Lily crying.

''Lil what's wrong'' she asked

''Oliver..Oliver is missing.''

''I'm going to be right there.''

She hung up.

''Oliver is missing, im going to wake up Kiley.''

''Im going with you.'' he told her with stern eyes

''No this doesn't include you.''

''Yes it does.'' he looked into her eyes again.

And she just nodded

**A/N:AGAIN THANK YOU.I have to make this short cuz it's dinner and mom is yelling like crazy:peace:**

**  
**


	6. Even Boys Cry

**Another chapter and I promise your going to love it...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Even Boys Cry  
**

They had just arrived at Lily's house.She was crying.

''Lily what happend'' Kiley asked

''Oliver is missing.''

Kiley dropped her mouth was opened.Yes it was true Kiley and Oliver were always fighting, and she always wished that he disappeared.A tear dropped down from Kiley's eye.

''Whhh-aat.'' she stuttered

''He's missing honey'' Miley said

''No heee-ee can't be-eee'' she stuttered again

It hurt Jake to see his daughter in so much pain.

''We have to call the police.'' said Lily

''No'' Jake said ''That would cause more trouble, what Oliver needs right now is a father figure, I think I know where he is.''

Miley admired Jake's courage.

''Let me go with you'' said Lily

''Lily, that's not necessary I need to talk to Oliver...alone.''

''Mom is he going to come back.'' Kiley said

''I hope, I trust Jake.''

Miley and Lily went upstairs to talk about the situation.

''Lily, do you know why he left.''

''I don't know Miley we were just talking about-'' Lily stopped

''Talking about what.''

''His father.''

They both stopped and went into his room.They saw a photo album opened.

''No'' Lily said ''He found out about Oliver!''

''What!'' Miley looked around and saw a note ''He left this note..''

She began to read:

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I found everything out about Dad.Why did you have to lie to me.Why?Was it because you didn't love me or is it because you were afraid..There was nothing to be afraid of.The more you wait the more it hurts...That's all I have to say..I love you mom and im sorry._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

_P.S- Tell Kiley I love her...I really do._

* * *

Miley finished reading the letter. 

''Lily, Jake is going to find him like I told Kiley I trust him.''

Jake was now looking all over the beach for Oliver, he yelled his name.The he finally saw a boy with chestnut hair.

''Oliver'' he said

''No Im not Oliver'' It was actually another boy.

''Oh sorry I just thought you-'' he then spotted Oliver

''Oliver'' he said

''Jake..I can explain.''

''It's ok man..I totally understand.''

He started to cry.

''I bet now you think im a girl.''

Jake hugged him.

''Even boys cry Oliver.''

''I have to bring you some where.''

''Where.''

''You'll see.''

Jake brought Oliver to a cemetery.The exact cemetery where Oliver laid.Jake led him to were Oliver was buried.

Oliver read it ''**Oliver Oken 1992-2011**''

He started to cry again, but this time hugged the stone.

''Dad, dad, dad..'' he cried out

''Yes.'' he heard someone reply

He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.Oliver tried to breath,but the air felt thick.He tried to keep his heart beating.He tried to speak but words couldn't come out all he said was

''No.''

**A/N: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!! AHH !!I bet all are you guess it's Oliver but maybe it's not..You'll have to read.I know this may sound cheezy but ii want to thank all my fans a.k.a Spencer-Sweetie, Lily-Jackson,Paige Matthews,ForbiddenxMelody,fire-panther,olivermileyfreak, and all the other i didnt mention sorry :( **

**Love you all for doing this!!**

**:peace:  
**


	7. That Was Then This is Now

**Chapter 7:**

**That Was Then This is Now**

**_Last Time_**

Jake brought Oliver to a cemetery.The exact cemetery where Oliver laid.Jake led him to were Oliver was buried.

Oliver read it ''**Oliver Oken 1992-2011**''

He started to cry again, but this time hugged the stone.

''Dad, dad, dad..'' he cried out

''Yes.'' he heard someone reply

He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.Oliver tried to breath,but the air felt thick.He tried to keep his heart beating.He tried to speak but words couldn't come out all he said was

''No.'' Oliver said he shook his head.

''Oliver it is.'' Jake told him

Oliver looked at the man.He had brown eyes and chestnut hair like him.He had a little go-tee and his hair was cut.He was dressed like Jake classy-but comfortable.He knew who it was none other than his father...Oliver Oken.

''Son.'' Oliver said

Oliver Jr. went up to hug his father.Tears were streaming on their faces.It made Jake want to cry.Jake pictured himself,Kiley, and Miley.Finally like a family.

''Look at you, just look like me.'' Oliver took a look at his son.

''That's what everyone says.'' Oliver Jr. said ''Can I ask you a question.''

''Sure.''

''Aren't you supposed to be dead.''

''Yes..I am I will explain that you and your mother later.''

They left the cemetery and went to Jake car.

''Hey Oliver.''

''What'' both of the Oliver's said

''The younger one.'' said Jake ''I see you have an eye on my daughter.''

''You have a daughter how old is she?'' Oliver Jr. asked

''Your age.''

''What school does she goto?''

''The same one as you.''

Oliver thought who would be Jake's daughter.

''Dude, don't tell me Kiley's your daughter.''

''You guessed right.'' Jake said with a smirk

''And I do not have my eyes on her.'' Oliver Jr said

Both of the older men looked at him with disbelief.

''Ok, so I do...but that doesn't mean she feels the same way, she hates me.''

''Are you sure about that, she seemed awfully upset when she found out you were missing.'' Jake told him

Oliver thought for a minute.Kiley liking me, this is some kind of joke.

''Wow, my boy a ladies man..just like your dad.'' Oliver punched his son's arm

He just laughed.They noticed that they arrived at Lily's house.

''Are you ready to do this'' Oliver asked his dad.

Oliver thought for a second seeing Lily after all these years.He felt like something was going to come out of his stomach.

''Yes'' he simply said

Younger Oliver and Jake went into the house, to find Lily on the couch.

''Oliver.'' she said while hugging her son

''Told you I'd find him.''

''Thank you Jake.'' Lily thanked Jake

''Never do that to me ever again.'' Lily told Oliver

''I promise I won't...I got you a present.''

''What is i-'' Lily stopped she looked at Oliver's face.Tears swelled up her eyes, she thought this was a dream Oliver and his father together.

''No.'' she knelt down on the floor

''Lily.'' Oliver ran up and grabbed her

''Your not dead...''

''Ssshhh I can explain later the important thing is that im here.'' he lifted her up

She gave him a kiss.Oh how much Oliver missed there kisses.After the kiss she slapped him across the face as hard she could, using every single force of her body.

''How can you do this to me.'' she screamed ''You know how much pain I've been through, thinking you were dead when you were alive.

Oliver looked at her blankly touching his cheek trying to relieve the pain.

''Why don't you answer me,huh.'' she started punching him

''It's ok Lily.'' Oliver said

''No it's not..no it's not'' she cried and then fell into your arms

''I thought you were never coming back.'' she whispered to him

''I'm here'' he looked at Oliver ''Were here.''

The family hugged each other tightly.Miley came in the room.

''Oliver'' she whispered to herself

Oliver gave Miley a smile that meant everything was alright.Miley went over to Jake.

''That could be us.'' he whispered to Miley looking at the happy family across from them.

''Yah that could be.''

**A/N: Ollie Trollie is back!! I hoped you l.o.v.ed it!!**

** :peace:**


	8. As Long As You Love Me

**Chapter 8:**

**As Long As You Love Me**

Oliver Jr. was looking all over his house for Kiley.He finally found her in his room crying.

''Kiley.'' he said

''Oliver.'' she went up and gave him a hug.

''Were you crying?'' he asked her

''No.'' he gave her a do you think im stupid look ''Yes.''

''Why were you gone, what happen-'' she asked

''I found my dad Kiley! I found him he's here!'' Oliver said

''Oh Oliver, im so happy for you, I wish I could find my dad.'' Kiley said

Oliver thought for a second.Should I tell Kiley that Jake is your father.

''Maybe you already found him.''

Kiley gave Oliver a look.

''I mean Thomas, you know your mom and him there getting really close.''

''True.''

''Kiley I want you to know that...that I love you, I always have and always will.'' Oliver said

Kiley looked at him.

''I bet know you don't want to talk to me any-.''

Kiley then gave Oliver a kiss on the lips.Oliver felt Kiley's lips.He melted, he couldn't believe this was happening.

''I think we should go downstairs.'' he told her

''I think we should.'' she looked at him and held his hand.

He smiled at her.

When they got downstairs Oliver,Miley,Jake, and Lily sitting at the table.Thomas comes into the room.

''Hey, I had to come after Miley told me what happed'' Thomas said ''This will make a great story.''

Thomas was a very popular reporter in Malibu.

''Thomas, I don't think this should be a story.'' Miley told him she looked at Jake, who only rolled his eyes.

''Come on this is great.'' he said

''I just don't think that it's right Lily and Oliver still have alot to talk about.''

''Well to celebrate I was thinking bringing everyone to that new resturaunt Polmero's.'' Thomas said

''That's so awesome, thanks Thomas.'' Kiley hugged Thomas

It hurt Jake seeing his daughter hugging another man.

''Jake you should come!'' Kiley said

''No that's just rude.'' Jake said

''No Jake it would be so cool, you know to celebrate.'' Oliver Jr. said

''Nah your fine with out me'' Jake said

''Please.'' the two teenagers begged

''Fine.''

''Yeah!'' they cheered

It was time for them to goto Polmeros.Jake,Oliver,Oliver Jr, and Lily came first.Miley arrived, and Jake was in awe.

''You look beautiful.''Jake said to Miley

''Thank you'' she thanked him

About a half-an-hour of there arrival.Thomas stood up.

''Attention, attention everyone.'' he yelled ''I want to say that I'm in love with this women.''

Miley blushed.

''Miley these past 3 years have been the best of my life'' he bend down on one knee ''And I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Miley Stewart will you marry me.''

Jake spit out his water.

''Say no, say no, say no.'' Jake said in his mind

''Thomas I don't no what to say.'' she looked around and saw Jake who's eyes pleaded her to say no.

''But my dad and Jackson.'' Suddenly Jackson,Robbie Ray, and Jackson's pregnant wife appeared.

''Yes.'' she simply said

Thomas hugged and kissed her, and everyone was clapping except Jake who just looked at her with stern eyes.

''Congratulations.'' Jake said loudly ''I would like to make a toast.''

''Jake,what are you doing.'' Miley said

''I'm doing what I want, Miley your life started with a crash your Mother died, you got pregnant when you were young, but it's starting to turn good after all.Your going to marry a great man, someone that's going to love you till you die.And I hope that life turns out great.Cheers''

''Cheers.'' everyone said

Miley was forcing a smile.She looked at Jake who was doing the same.He simply nodded.

Miley Stewart was going to marry someone she didn't love, and this time there was nothing to do about it...

**A/N:As many of you guys know I had a story called She's and Underdog, well I canceled it.I know wat ur thinking right now she cancels all her stories.But I promise I'm going to finish this one promise!!! **

**:PEACE:**


	9. Say Ok

**Chapter 9:**

**Say Ok  
**

Oliver,Oliver Jr., and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table.Lily had never asked Oliver what happend why he wasn't he was dead.

''Oliver...why aren't you dead.'' Lily asked

''Lils...Oliver...how can I explain this...'' He paused ''Lily, I was on drugs and depressed, I needed to get out.I didn't pay my dealer and he threatened to kill us...My best resolution was to pretend I was dead...So I went to Jake to start all over, I went to rehab in Colorado a day later...Then I decided to goto Boston for school...About 10 years ago I came back to Malibu...I saw you and Oliver,and thought you had a child with another man.'' He finished and started to cry

''Dad, it's ok your with us now, and nothing-nothing is going to seperate us.'' Oliver Jr. told him

''Yes, nothing is.''

''But im just worried about Jake, Miley, and Kiley.'' Oliver said

''Mom I know about Jake and Kiley.'' Oliver Jr. said

''You better not tell her.'' said Lily

''Mom she's going to find out someday.''

Oliver Jr. phone rings.

''It's Josh, well im going to the skate park, you guys have alot catching up to do.'' he gave his father a wink

''Oliver!'' Lily yelled

Oliver left.

''It's true we do'' he got up and gave Lily a kiss on the lips

''Oliver!'' she blushed

He picked Lily up.

It was getting really late and Jake went to Miley's house.He needed to tell Miley he loved her and not to get married.

''Jake what are you doing here.'' Miley said as she opened the door

''Where's Kiley.''

''Sleeping over Emily's.''

''Miley..you can't marry Thomas.''Jake told her

''Yes I can.'' Miley said

''No you can't you don't even love him.''

''Are you sure about that.'' Miley said

''Because you love me.'' he grabbed her by the hips

''Let go Jake.'' she said

''Not until you say you love me.''

''No I won't say it'' she cried

''Say it.'' he barked at her

''No.'' she cried louder

''Say it'' he barked at her again

''I LOVE YOU,I LOVE YOU.'' she screamed at him and then kissed him.

He bit his lip.

''I love you too.'' he gave her a passionate kiss

''Are you thinking what im thinking.''

''Miley! Your getting married, you can't do this.''

''I don't care'' she cried ''All that I care is that is that you love me.''

He kissed her...and they were off..lol..

It was the next day and Oliver Jr. saw Kiley walking along the beach.

''Kiley,you k.''

''Yah I was just thinking.'' Kiley said

''Bout' what.'' she asked

''My dad.''

Oliver shook.He had to tell Kiley.

''Kiley, I know who your dad is.'' he said

She looked at him with stern eyes.

''Jake is your dad..Kiley Jake is your dad.''

''Haha, Oliver very funny.''

''It's true.''

''Don't believe you.''

Kiley and Oliver arrived at Kiley's house.

''Oliver I promise you there is nothing going on with my mom and Jake, she hates him.'' she said as she opened the door

They saw Miley with a bath robe on.

''Mom why are you wearing a bath robe.''

Jake then comes in with just boxers on.

''No way.'' Kiley cried

''Kiley we can explain.'' Miley said

''Im leaving.'' Oliver left.

''Explain what, your engaged and your sleeping with Jake!'' she barked

''Kiley...we have to tell you something.'' Jake said

''Honey Jake is your dad.''

Her mouth opened, she began to cry.

''You lied to me!'' she cried out

''Kiley.'' Jake went up to her

''Don't get close to me.'' Kiley screamed at him ''You know..know...your dead to me.''

Jake and Miley looked at each other then Kiley.

''Kiley you need to sit down.''

''No I don't..'' Miley took her hand ''I DON'T.''

Kiley through vases on the ground knocked down picture frames.

''I hate you..I HATE YOU!!'' she screamed at Jake ''I trusted you, why did you lie to me.''

''I...'' Jake said speechless

''That's what I thought'' Kiley said

''Get out!!' she screamed again at Jake ''Get out of my life.''

Jake left the room without a single word.

**A/N: OUCH! 58 REVIEWS!! 42 more then I get a hundred! Can't wait to write next chapter!**

**:PEACE:**


	10. On Hiatus

**I'm so sorry bout the long wait.Im actually on vacation right now so it's getting hard to update ( But i will in a week.I'm soo soo sooo sorry.Hope uu have an awesome day.**

**l.o.v.e-Karla**


	11. Don't You Say Your Sorry

**Finally!! I bet you guys have been waiting for such a long time.But I'm here now...**

**Chapter 11:**

**Don't Say Your Sorry**

Jake just left Miley's house.So many secrets Kiley couldn't believe it her father Jake Ryan.

''Is there anything else you want to tell me!'' Kiley screamed.

No answer.

''Huh, what did you say.'' Kiley said trying to save her tears.

''I'm-'' stuttered Miley.

''Your what?" Kiley told her.

''I'm'' Miley tried to finish ''I'm Hannah Montana.''

Kiley looked at her mother with hate.

''What..you mean Hanna-'' Kiley was left speechless.

Tears rolled down both of the girls eyes.

''Kiley, i'm so sorry.'' she went to hug her daughter.

''Don't.'' she stopped her mother

Kiley went up stairs, Miley picked up the phone.

''Hello.'' Lily answered

''Lily, get here and fast.''

Lily arrived with younger Oliver.

''Where's Kiley.'' Oliver asked

''Upstairs.'' Miley said not looking at Oliver.

Oliver went upstairs,he opened the door and saw Kiley on the floor and her wrist was bleeding.

''Kiley!!'' he shouted

He checked her pulse,it wasn't beating.He shouted.

''Miley, Mom!!'' He shouted.Miley and Lily went upstairs to see blood...

''Kiley!'' Miley shouted

''She's not breathing.'' Oliver said

Miley never thought this would happen.Her daughter on the floor about to die.Miley looked at the blood on the floor..Who knew this would happen.

**B/N:Sorry if it was short.Didn't you love the new episodes of Hannah Montana.I loved the one with the Bone Dance.Thnx for the reviews**

**:muah:**


	12. It's Not Over

**Chapter 12:**

**It's Not Over**

Jake ran into the hospital.Paparazzi chasing him.

''Jake, why are your here.'' a paparazzi with a Yankees hat asked

''Just visiting a friend.'' he told him

''Kiley Stewart.'' he said to the woman at the front desk

''Floor 5 Room 3D.'' she told him

Jake pushed the elevator button.He got in and saw a little girl and her her dad.

''Daddy,when I grow up I'm going to be there for you forever and ever and ever.'' she said holding a teddy bear

''That's my girl.'' he picked up the little girl, the little girl started to laugh with her father.Jake who didn't notice that he was on the fifth floor stared at them.

''Have kids.'' the man asked

''Yah, a girl she's about 14.'' he answered back

''Kids, they can sometimes break your heart, but at the end of the day you know they love you.''

''I know what you mean... well bye.'' Jake told him

Jake left the elevator.He went passed a couple a rooms and then saw Lily,Oliver,and younger Oliver.

''Jake.'' Oliver Jr. came up to him

''Oliver, how is she?''

''Better she lost some blood, but she's fine.'' Oliver told him

''I'm glad Kiley has a guy like you in her life.'' Jake said

Oliver blushed.

Thomas and Miley came into the room.

''Jake.'' Miley said with a smile

''Miley.'' he paused ''Thomas.''

''Can you please tell me what's going on!'' Thomas said not happy

''Thomas...how can I say this.'' Miley said ''Jake is Kiley's father.''

''Oh.'' Jake looked at Thomas, he knew how he felt embarrassed now he couldn't be the only father in Kiley's life.

''Can I see her?'' Jake asked eagerly

''Yah sure.'' Miley said

Jake walked into the room and gave a little knock on the door.

''Can I come in?'' he asked

''Sure.'' Kiley said looking up at the ceiling

''Are you alright?'' asked Jake trying to start a conversation

''Yeah.'' she said Jake noticed a tear coming down her cheek.

''Why didn't you call?'' she said ''Why didn't you come visit me?'' she started to cry

''I tried, but your mother wanted you as far away from me as possible so when I saw you at the movie premier I had a chance to be your father.'' Jake told her looking into her eyes.

''I always wanted a dad.'' she took his hand, Jake let out a smile then he hugged her

''Don't ever leave me.'' she cried into his arms

''I wont I promise.'' he let out a tear, he whipped the tears from her eyes ''I promise I will never leave you.''

Miley walked into the room then back out she saw her daughter and Jake finally happy finally together.She let out a tear herself then whipped it.She wish she was with them hugging each other, but she couldn't in about a month she was going to marry Thomas, and nothing was going to stop that from happening not even Jake.

**A/N: IM SOOO SORRY I DIDNT POST BACK!! It's just I got grounded for my cell phone bill $300 dollars!!! So no Myspace,Computer,Cellphone.If your mad at me i understand, but next time I will post sooner.**

**xoxox  
**


	13. You Are the One

**Chapter 13:**

**You are the One**

Miley had been struggling these past few weeks ever since Kiley left the hospital.She was pregnant again with guess who...the wonderful Jake Ryan, and she had a wedding in less than a week.

''Are you finished.'' Miley told Kiley while she was struggling with her wedding dress

''Almost.'' she said trying to zipper the zipper ''Done.''

''How do I look.'' she twirled around

''Beautiful.'' said a mysterious voice..it was Jake

''Dad!'' Kiley went up and hugged her father

''Thank you.'' Miley said

She looked into her eyes than touched her stomach another little miracle of hers and Jake's.

''Uhh she has to be home by 11.'' Miley said going back to reality

''Bye mom.'' Kiley waved

As they left.

''Your pregnant again aren't you.'' Lily said ''And it's Jake.''

''How did you know.''

''Miley I've known you since the seventh grade.'' Lily said

''That's true.''

''So what are you going to do?'' Lily asked

''I don't know Lily, I don't know.''

**A/N:sorry if this chappy is short its my sis's b-day and im going to her party.She's turning 16!!SO i havve to go !**


	14. I Drive Myself Crazy

**Chapter 14:  
**

I Drive Myself Crazy

Kiley was in her dad's Mercedes looking out at the Los Angeles streets.

''Dad.'' Kiley asked quietly.

''Yes.''

''Do you still love mom.''

There was a silence between them now.Kiley just looked at her father with stern eyes.

''Kiley, I do still love her,but she is going to get married and there is nothing I can do about that.'' he paused again ''Even if I love her.''

''Oh.'' She looked at the floor

''Cheer up.'' He gave her a little punch ''I'm taking you shopping in Los Angeles you should be happy.''

Kiley gave him a little smile.She just wished they would be a family.

Miley arrived at Robby Ray's house afraid.She knew if she had to talk to someone about anything it was her father.

''Come in Miles.''said Robbie Ray with a smile

Miley took a seat on a couch.Robbie Ray took a seat beside her.

''So what's happening?'' he asked

''Daddy, I'm pregnant... with Jake's child again.'' she said not looking at him ''I'm just so confused.''

''Miley, do you really love Thomas.''

''Yes..I mean of course I'm going to marry him.'' she said ''Everything was fine until Jake came.''

''Miles, ever since you were little I told you to do what your heart desires.'' he hugged her ''Do what's best for my grandchildren.'' looking at her stomach.

She thought of Kiley for a minute.What was best for her children, she knew it was Jake.

''I have to go daddy.'' she hugged him,and left.

When she went to her car.She saw a blond waiting for her it was Jake.

''Where's Kiley?'' Miley asked

''With Oliver.'' he said looking into her eyes.''So when were you going to tell me you were pregnant.''

She didn't say anything.

''Or were you going to pose it as Thomas's child.'' he then took her hand

''Let go.'' she said ''Your hurting me.''

''Liar.'' he said ''Your always lieing because you can't handle the fact that your still in love with me,and im still in love with you.''

She began to cry.

''Here I got you a wedding present.'' he threw a necklace on the floor,and went into his Mercedes.

Miley took the necklace from the floor.It was the necklace she took of the night she thought Jake was cheating on her.She began to cry again.How could this be happening to her.Then she started to cry.

''Jake don't leave me again.'' she said as she saw the car leaving the drive way ''Jake I need you.''

She put her hand on her stomach.

''We need you.'' she cried even harder ''Jake.''

But Jake couldn't hear, and he didn't want to either.

**A/N:Next chapter is the wedding so don't miss out on that.101 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU .LISTEN TO THE HANNAH MONTANA PODCAST ON ITUNES 2 ITS THE BEST!!**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 15:**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

It was the day of the wedding.Miley was nervous she was going to marry Thomas not Jake.Emily,Lily,and Kiley came into the room.

''You look amazing Ms.Stewart.'' Emily said

''Thank you Emily.''

''You nervous?'' asked Lily

''Yah.'' she said looking at her dress.

Kiley left the room, and looked around the vineyard trying to find her father.She text messaged him.

**Kiley:Where r u????**

**Jake:I'm not coming**

**Kiley:What!! I cant believe u are going to let mom marry someone she doesnt love.I dont want my lil bro or sis to live like i did.**

She shut her phone proudly.She saw Thomas standing in the front waiting for Miley.

''Bridesmaids and Groomsmen positions.'' said an old lady with big pearl earings.

Jake thought for a minute.He didn;t want his other child live like Kiley did never knowing there real dad.He put on his suit, and went into his sports car.

The music started playing.Miley looked up at the aisle.She was doing this.

Jake looked up at the traffic.

''Shit!'' he yelled ''Can you go any faster.''

Miley took her father's hand, she gave him a smile.

Jake looked at the time 12:15.The traffic had gone faster.

Miley walked unison with her father.

Jake pulled into the drive way.

Miley walked a little faster.

Jake ran to the vineyard.

''Miley stop!'' he walked into a lesbian wedding he looked closer ''Amber? Ashley? Is that really you.''

The two women blushed.

''Sorry wrong wedding.'' he walked away.

Kiley looked at her phone.

''Dad where are you?'' she whispered to herself

Miley was now infront of Thomas, she was going to marry...

''Miley stop!'' Jake said trying to hold his breath

''Jake, what are you doing here.'' said Miley

''I can't you get married Miley, are you forgetting about us...our children.'' he said ''That child is mine.''

''What child?'' asked a man

''We are expecting a child'' said Miley, then she looked at Thomas ''Thomas I'm sorry.''

''It's ok I knew you loved Jake, ever since I saw the way you looked at her.'' said Thomas

"Take care of her well.'' he whispered to Jake

The music began to play again. Kiley gave a wink at Oliver he just blushed.

"Miley Destiny Stewart do you take Jake Christopher Ryan as your awfully wedded husband.'' said the preacher

''I do.'' said Miley crying

''Jake Christopher Ryan do you take Miley Destiny Stewart as your awfully wedded wife.'' said the preacher

''I do.'' he said as he whipped the tears off of Miley's eyes

''I pronounce you husband and wife.'' he said ''You may kiss the bride.''

Jake kissed Miley.She was finally Mrs.Ryan.

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Daddy can you tell me the story how you and Mommy met.'' said Drake

''Ok,but first you have to ask her.'' she said

Drake took his hands,and began to pray.

''Mommy we miss you alot.'' said Drake

''Yah we do.'' said Jake trying to hold the tears

''Daddy, don't cry.'' said Drake ''She's looking down at us.''

''Yah I know buddy, I know..''he said he looked at the window

''Like you said Daddy, she's living happily ever after.''

''Yah she is..she is.''

**A/N: Well that's it..sorry but i didn't no the wedding vows!!! Oh yah Miley died...i'm so sorry its just i wanted a twist.Well thats the end of this fanfic im making another one so dont worry.I want to thank all the people who comment the nice comments! and i guess thts it read my next one!!!**

**:MUCHO LOVE:**


End file.
